


DAY 9 - Self-discovery

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attraction, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Self-Discovery, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Detective L thought of himself as a person with no interest in sex. And he was right about that, until he falls hard for a suspect whom he need to prove guilty.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 9 - Self-discovery

Detective L thought of himself as a person with no interest in sex. And he was right about that, because he had never had the desire to have sex with a person before in his 25 years. Only sometimes, maybe once a month would he have the urge to 'empty' himself, but that was all.

Since he was attached to his suspect, the whole theory of his own sexuality has fallen into the water. The young man was attractive, L could see that on the first day they met in person. But nothing more came to his mind. They started to work together on that case and everything was strictly professional.

Only then, when it was too late, L realised that Light slowly crept under his skin. 

When they started sharing the room, doing everything together, under the supposed twenty-four hour watch, which was the detective's idea.

That was the worst idea of them all, L thought everyday. He wanted to smash his head against the wall many times because of that.

He overestimated himself. He thought Light's proximity would never touch him. And that it won't affect him at all.

But he was wrong.

It was getting harder and harder to be in the presence of a suspect every day. L slowly began to feel incapable of handling the case. But, in order not to have to admit his mistake, he decided to go with it to the end, as initially planned.

The urge to have sex with a young man grew stronger and stronger each day. To the extent, that the detective was left with no motivation to work on the case. He would just surf the internet to pass his time faster. And from time to time he would observe a handsome boy, out of the corner of his eye.

That whole situation was frustrating to L. And the sweets wasn't helping him alleviate his sexual hunger. He started to be sick of overeating, but he couldn't stop.

At nights, when he was sure that Light was sound asleep, he would slip his hand into his jeans and jerked off. He would feel instant relief, at least something that helped him a little.

But in doing so, he was at risk of being caught in the act. He didn't care much though. Because all that situation was driving him crazy.

And this night he watched the young man sleep peacefully. He was lying on his back with his head turned slightly to the side, away from the light coming from the laptop. His chest rose up and down as he breathed. And he never snored while he slept.

L leaned a little closer to absorb that perfection and beauty with his eyes. 

He wanted to taste him on his tongue. 

Wanted to feel him under his fingers. 

To hear him make sounds while experiencing the various pleasures he would gladly give him every night.

To feel what it would be like to enter in him - in hundred possible ways...

His imagination went wild again. He noticed. And his blood started to boil in his veins. He pulled himself away from the sleeping boy and turned his attention back to his laptop. He sighed deeply and felt the weight in his chest because he knew that such things were impossible for them to experience together. 

Or maybe there is at least a 1% chance for that?

Who knows...

Then he turned his eyes back to Light, and at that moment the young man awoke and looked in his direction. For a moment there was silence, then Light spoke: "Ryuzaki, are you in a creepy mode, again?"

L just smirked and replied: "I'm always in a creepy mode, if you didn't notice."

Light frowned, but continued to stare at him silently.

"I'm just kidding. Go back to sleep."

Light relaxed a little and turned onto his stomach to resume his sleeping.

Detective turned his attention to his laptop, and attached his finger to his lips, exhaling sharp. He knew that his chances are low, and he tried not to think about that.


End file.
